


Spell it Out

by everythingturnsgold



Category: Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 18:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10542288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everythingturnsgold/pseuds/everythingturnsgold
Summary: Hanschen fingerspells along to Spell it Out by TLI on the bus. He assumes no one on the bus can sign. He is wrong.I literally only wrote this because I wanted to embarrass Hanschen.





	

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  Please [listen to the song first](https://youtu.be/Nr9y40F3qu4) if you haven’t heard it before. Or don’t, I’m not the boss of you.
> 
> I feel like this is probably ooc but it's fun so idc

It’d been a long day. A very long day. A very long annoying shitty day. Hanschen was running on autopilot by the time he began to make his way home, too exhausted from being bored and stressed to give a shit about anything happening around him. He nearly missed his bus because he didn’t immediately notice it had pulled up to the stop.

But he noticed just before the doors closed and sprung to his feet and fumbled with his pass and took a seat. He couldn’t wait to go home and relax. He thought about the leftovers in his fridge as he untangled his headphones. Would it be enough for dinner or should be pick something up to go with it?

He turned on his music and stared blankly out the window across from him for a while. Until he heard those unfortunately familiar words.

‘Yo, it’s The Lonely Island,’  
The corner of Hanschen’s mouth twitched up into a small smile against his will.  
‘we got my man, Jorm,’  
He took his hands out of his pockets.  
‘Kiv’s in the house’  
His hands stretched themselves out without any conscious thought.  
'and me? You know who the F I am’  
He cracked his knuckles out of habit - one he’s been meaning to break.  
'and if not, let me spell it out.’  
He flexed his fingers one last time.  
'They call me - ’

And he was fingerspelling along. _  
_

_D-U-D-E"_  
He had tried this more than a few times over the past couple of days. It started as a bet.  
_“T-H-A-T H-A”_  
He still hasn’t gotten through the entire song without fucking up.  
_“S S-E-X”_  
But he was up to tempo now.  
_“W-I-T-H P-I-G-S F-O-”_

He heard laughter and froze for a moment before looking up to see the boy sitting across from him was covering his mouth with his hands. Hanschen could see the smile in his eyes. Oh no.

 _“You sign?”_ He could feel the dread plastered on his face. The other boy brought his hands away from his mouth. He was pretty. Very pretty. 

_“Yes.”_ The pretty boy signs. This was Thea’s idea and therefore her fault entirely. There’s no recovering from this.

 _“And you caught that.“_ Were his cheeks heating up? Couldn’t be. Rilows don’t blush.

Pretty boy’s smile spread to a grin. _"Definitely.”_

Oh no. Hanschen wanted the floor to open up and swallow him whole. _“They don’t call me that it’s a song I don’t–”_ His hands paused for a second. No, he wasn’t signing that. _“I swear I don’t do that.”_

_“What should I call you then dude who–”_

_“My name is H-A-N-S-C-H-E-N.”_ He couldn’t fingerspell fast enough. _“Hanschen.”_ He gave his sign name. _“What’s your name?”_

_“E-R-N-S-T. Ernst.”_

Ernst. He was talking to him, sure, but at what cost?

Maybe with enough charm he could somehow get Ernst’s number. Pig sex is one hell of an icebreaker. There’s nowhere to go but up.

Or he could throw charm out the window and curl up and literally die of embarrassment.

 _“So Hanschen, if you don’t have sex with pigs,”_ an undignified noise escaped Hanschen’s throat and he was very glad Ernst didn’t seem to have heard it,  _“what do you do?”_

Fuck. Charm it is. 

**Author's Note:**

> I've got a [tumblr](http://ilovemoritzstiefel.tumblr.com) if you're interested (: 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
